Keiko Munroe nee Ishikawa
Keiko Munroe nee Ishikawa is the resident day school teacher on Deep Space Nine and a well known canon from both Star Trek: TNG and Star Trek: DS9. She specializes in Botany and often goes on away missions and research projects to fulfill her interest in academics. Currently, she resides on Earth and works between being a mother and a botanist. More information can be found on her Memory Alpha page. Background Information It is unclear if just Keiko's mother lived in Kumamoto or if her father lived there as well. If it was just her mother, then this may indicate that her parents were divorced,' as it was later established that both of her parents were alive later in the series. It's also interesting to note that Keiko's mother was apparently around the age of 60 when she had Keiko (assuming Keiko was not much older than 40 in 2369. Keiko had a strong bond with her family and past; as a child, she used to help her grandmother, whom she called Obachan. Current Spouse(s) Shawn Munroe As old friends on the USS Enterprise-D, Shawn Munroe and Keiko Ishikawa have known each other for several years. He helped her through her divorce with Miles O'Brien and she helped him with his divorce with Questa. Once Shawn was able to get on his feet, more sexual tension erupted between the two and they got into a relationship. Shawn proposed and they were married after some usual play by Q, but their relationship has stayed strong into the future. They have one child together. Previous Spouse(s) Miles O'Brien Keiko met her first husband, Miles O'Brien, when they were introduced by their mutual friend, Data. While on Earth together, Miles and Keiko visited McKinley Park, where Miles gave Keiko a gold bracelet. The two eventually wed aboard the ''Enterprise-D in a wedding ceremony that combined Irish and Japanese traditions. Data served as the "father of the bride." They have two children together. Children Keiko has two children with Miles O'Brien including Molly O'Brien and Kirayoshi O'Brien as developed on Memory-Alpha; as well as Molly O'Brien and Kirayoshi O'Brien on ST_Deep_Space_9. Please see links for more information. Keiko has one child with Shawn Munroe named Hirosam Munroe. Please see link for more information. Keiko has five step-children from her marriage to Shawn Munroe named James Munroe, Rebecca Woods, Miniya Evek, Lali Greenwood and Kalili Munroe. They all have children which may be found at the their links. Education and Career Keiko was assigned to the USS Enterprise-D as a botanist working primarily in the arboretum and was also the head of the biology lab. On DS9, she found there was no need for a botanist, so with the permission of Benjamin Sisko, she opened a school for the children living on the station. When she married Shawn, she moved to Earth to work there as well as be a mother for Hirosam. 3 Keiko Munroe nee Ishikawa Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Canon Character Category:First Generation Category:September Category:2329 Category:All Characters